Neve
by Lize Lupin
Summary: Em tempos difíceis, sentimos que poucas coisas da vida fazem sentido.Às vezes, para aliviar esse sentimento, só é preciso música, uma dança e um pouco de neve.Oneshot HG.


Neve

One-shot H/G

Resumo: Em tempos difíceis, sentimos que poucas coisas da vida fazem sentido. Às vezes, para aliviar esse sentimento, só é preciso música, uma dança e um pouco de neve.

Ele vagava em seus pensamentos. Sozinho, no antigo quarto de Fred e Jorge, pensava. Sentado na cama, remoendo lembranças de tempos em que nada poderia deixá-lo assim. Apenas pensando nos perigos em que iria passar, já sentia a dor.E o sofrimento.Partiria novamente sem rumo para uma jornada de caminho longo e tortuoso.

Harry Potter. Seria uma pessoa como qualquer outra se não fosse tão famoso no mundo bruxo. Seria uma pessoa como qualquer outra se não tivesse sobrevivido algumas vezes aos ataques repentinos do bruxo mais temido da época, Tom Riddle, mais conhecido, porém não muito dito, Lord Voldemort.

Ora, se isso era viver, como uma pessoa vazia, fria e sem sentimentos, era preferível ter morrido logo na primeira vez. Pensara muito nisso nas últimas semanas. Já havia repreendido a si mesmo.Não podia pensar assim, as coisas só iriam piorar.As pessoas comuns, aquelas que podiam viver livremente sem se preocupar muito com Voldemort, precisavam dele.

Era assim que se comportava agora. Tornara-se frio. Frio o suficiente para esquecer de viver. Para esquecer o que o fazia querer voltar. Bem, talvez ele não tivesse esquecido isso.Sabia para o que, ou melhor, para quem, precisava voltar, quem o aguardava.

Gina. Talvez a única palavra que não se esquecera. O que sentia por ela ainda estava ali, adormecido, guardado, mas entranhado em sua pele, em sua alma, no seu sangue, em sua vida. Sabia que já deveria tê-la esquecido.Mas não podia.Não conseguia.E tinha certeza que, se esquecesse, não voltaria vivo.Não teria para quem voltar.Não de verdade.

Decidiu esquecer tudo, pelo menos por agora. Estava de volta à Toca, não deveria estar tão deprimido dentro do quarto. Ele, Ron e Hermione tinham saído em busca das horcruxes. Mas retornaram. Capturaram duas, a taça de Hufflepuff e o medalhão de Slytherin. Mas Ron se machucou ao tentarem encontrar esta última. Não fora nada muito grave, mas estavam cansados, afinal, foram quase cinco meses de busca. Estavam em dezembro. Seria Natal. A Senhora Weasley gostaria de vê-los. Decidiram ficar só para o Natal, tempo suficiente para Ron se curar e todos descansarem um pouco.

Levantou-se e foi até a janela no extremo do quarto. Estava coberta de neve. Lá embaixo, mais neve. Porém, embaixo de uma árvore, uma criatura de cabelos vermelhos.Gina.

Queria vê-la, pelo menos por alguns minutos. E foi o que decidiu.

Descendo as escadas lentamente, foi pensando nela. Até reparar como a casa estava vazia. Não havia ninguém na cozinha,nem na sala,e lá fora,somente Gina.

Um pouco intrigado, chegou até a frente da casa. E lá estava ela, linda como sempre. Mesmo que as baixas temperaturas fizessem com que sua pela ficasse levemente azulada, contrastando com o vermelho de seus cabelos. As roupas dela estavam cobertas de neve. Ela o viu. Seus olhos castanhos se dirigiram a ele, estavam brilhando, aparentando felicidade. Ela fez sinal para ele se aproximar. E foi o que ele fez.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, acima da neve. Eles apenas se fitaram por um breve instante. Ela sorriu. Ele também. O calor o invadiu. Há muito tempo não se sentia assim, completo. A simples presença dela bastava para deixá-lo tranqüilo, para seus problemas desaparecerem e pararem de sufocá-lo.

-Não pense que vai escapar de mim, Sr. Potter.

Ela iria discutir esse assunto novamente. Já havia lhe dito, não podiam ficar juntos, não agora. Ele iria sozinho continuar essa jornada, ela querendo ou não.

-Não vamos discutir isso de novo não é, Gina?Eu já lhe disse que preciso ir sozinho, é perigoso e preciso prot...

-Eu não ia discutir nada com você. Nem essa situação, que eu já lhe disse, acho ridícula. -foi interrompido por ela.Seu tom estava calmo e pacífico.-Não mesmo.-Acrescentou,ao ver o olhar de descrença de Harry.-Só queria te lembrar de uma coisinha.Você não dançou comigo no casamento de Gui e Fleur.

Ele esperava qualquer coisa dela. Menos isso.Essa capacidade que ela possuía de surpreende-lo era impressionante!E pensar que ele estava até poucos minutos deprimido no quarto, pensando em dificuldades, enquanto ela simplesmente o lembrara que não haviam dançado no casamento.

-E?-perguntou meio temeroso da resposta.

-E daí – ela respondeu como se a resposta fosse a mais óbvia possível – que nós vamos dançar agora.

Era o que ele temia. Gargalhou,para disfarçar.

-Qual é a graça?

-Gina, eu não sei dançar. -respondeu entre risos.

-Ah, sabe sim. – ela sorriu e se levantou. Ficou parada em frente a ele, esperando alguma reação do não houve nenhuma,ela mesma se encarregou de puxa-lo pelas mãos.

-Vem.

Ele cedeu. Logo,os dois já estavam em pé,encarando a si mesmos.Harry abriu a boca para reclamar,mas a voz parecia ter sumido.

-É sério?-perguntou pouco tempo depois, quando recuperara a voz.

-Claro que sim. -Ela sorriu novamente.Aquele sorriso que o entorpecia.Aquele sorriso que o enlouquecia por inteiro.Aquele gesto meigo que o deixava sem ação.Apenas a fitou por um tempo,depois ouviu a voz doce de Gina novamente.-Estamos sozinhos em casa.Mamãe,papai e Carlinhos foram se encontrar com Lupin e Moody em Hogwarts.Gui e Fleur estão na França,com os pais dela.E Percy,bem,você sabe,ele nunca apareceria aqui.Já Fred,Jorge,Ron e Hermione foram até o Beco Diagonal.

-Como deixaram você aqui, sozinha em casa?

-Eu não estou sozinha, não é mesmo?Eu estava meio indisposta e disse que ia ficar quietinha. E Ron disse a mim que você estava sozinho no quarto desde o almoço.Mas o pessoal confia em você,sabe?Eles têm certeza que, se acontecesse alguma coisa, você viria correndo me socorrer. -Houve uma breve pausa entre eles.Harry parecia estar ligeiramente chocado com a informação.Depois de um tempo,Gina pegou na mão dele e o guiou até um local mais a dançar uma valsa silenciosa.Sem música ou conversas ou pessoas em torno deles.Somente a neve de testemunha.-Você viria?-Gina questionou após alguns minutos.

Houve um momento de hesitação, da parte de ambos. Ela baixou os olhos em direção à neve,enquanto Harry encarava seu rosto e a conduzia.-Claro.-Ela levantou a cabeça.-Claro que viria.Eu faria tudo para te salvar.

Ela fechou os olhos lentamente. E deixou-se conduzir.O silêncio prevaleceu.Após um giro gracioso,ela abriu os olhos,observou a paisagem em torno deles,e sorriu.

-Situação engraçada, não?-disse ligeiramente avoada.

-É, muito. -Havia uma leve ironia no tom de Harry.-Estamos aqui,sozinhos,dançando,sem música,...na neve.

-É. - ela riu. -E você disse que não sabia dançar.

-E desde quando eu sei?-perguntou intrigado.

-Ora, você está me saindo um exímio pé-de-valsa. -brincou Gina,em tom de falsete.Ambos se encararam e caíram na gargalhada,ainda dançando.Quando os risos cessaram,ele se ela poderia estar tão calma e feliz em tempos tão tempestuosos?Enquanto ele estava cada vez mais frio e depressivo?

-Como consegue?

-Como consigo o quê?

-Estar tão calma e feliz em tempos tão difíceis?-Ao ouvir a pergunta, a expressão de Gina endureceu.

-Não estou. -a voz dela soou ligeiramente cansada.-Mas acho que,se estamos em guerra,temos que aproveitar cada dia como se fosse o último.-Quando terminou de falar,ela sorriu.

-Acho que vou acatar a sua sugestão. -Harry sussurrou rouco ao ouvido dela.Gina estremeceu um pouquinho.

Encararam-se por um momento. Os olhos verdes encontraram os castanhos.Ambos ficaram mergulhados naquela imensidão de sentimentos,ainda dançando,na neve.Os pés congelados,formando buracos à medida que se moviam.Os movimentos contínuos ainda se realizavam,sem que eles realmente pensassem.

Gina fechou os olhos. Sua boca se entreabriu.Harry chegou mais perto dela.Enlaçou a cintura dela mais próxima de seu corpo.Pararam de dançar.O mundo pareceu parar naquele instante,que era somente dos dois.Os lábios se encostaram lentamente.O beijo durou por alguns tempo,até eles se separarem.

Então Harry conclui que o mais sensato a fazer era isso. Viver cada dia como se fosse o último de sua vida.Não era certo se fechar em um quarto,à espera de um milagre que possa salva-los.Não,ele não iria mais se preocupar com a trevas que o perseguiam.Pois como a neve,que cessa quando estamos próximos da primavera,as trevas também cessariam um dia.E tornariam a aparecer novamente,num outro dia.Mas iriam sempre desaparecer.

O correto a fazer agora era aproveitar os momentos que o tempo lhe dispunha, com Gina. E quem sabe a neve de testemunha.

(N/A) O que acharam?

É uma one-shot bastante curtinha, mas que adorei escrever!

Deixem comentários e,se puderem,dêem uma lida em minhas outras fics:

-Além das batalhas (H/G) – terminada.

-O amor ao meu lado (R/Hr) – Cap. 3 ON!

-Um outro olhar – a história de um homem que analisa o mundo a seu redor (s/ shipper) – one-shot postada

Obrigada a todos vocês que leram!

Bjks

Lize Lupin


End file.
